A series of tiny little oneshots
by MissBesanii
Summary: People send me pairings, I write a oneshot. Review and I may consider your requests!
1. Penguinshipping

**Hey, Besanii here. Lately on Tumblr I've been asking people to send me a pair and I'll write a little oneshot for them out of boredom. It's been real interesting so I thought I should log them all here too. :)**

**Penguinshipping**

With the preliminary rounds over, all they could do was wait. The four coordinators sat at a table, chattering about topics little of importance to keep themselves distracted.

"Ursula's appeal was really good." One of them muttered quietly, and the other three suddenly looked at her.

"Dawn?"

The young girl looked up and smiled weakly, though she couldn't mask the worry in her eyes.

"You were just as good." The other girl of the group informed her. "Your appeal was beautiful."

"And exquisitely captivating." The eldest of the group added, his calming voice soothing all of them every time he spoke.

Dawn sighed, looking down at her lap. What if she didn't get through? She would have done all that work to not even put up a fight? She would be devastated.

But then her eyes flickered up to the fourth friend of the group, who hadn't said a word. It was not like her oldest friend to be so quiet, but she knew why. His appeal had not gone well at all.

His eyes were looking at nothing in particular, and his finger ran absent-minded circles on the table. She placed a hand on his, and it snapped him out of thought as he looked over.

"No need to worry." She muttered, and it brought a light smile to the corner of his lips.

—

Devastation didn't cut it. She was elated for herself, she had made it, she was through! But Kenny's appeal had gone wrong, and there was no room for mistakes in the grand festival.

She watched as his face dropped, though he had prepared himself for it in the break. He'd seen it coming, and so he could still hold his head high and know he'd gotten this far.

Pride stood in her way, but being his friend for so long, she could see right through his mask of optimism and saw the disappointed young boy beneath it.

Nobody called him on it when he made an excuse to hurry and leave. They all knew it would have been how they'd react if they hadn't gotten through.

Dawn felt her heart swell for him, not even managing to feel happy that she'd made it. She hurried through the halls and muttered an excuse to Ash and Brock about how she needed to take a walk alone to think then ran in heels out of the building.

He had not gotten far, his feet dragging in defeat were slowing him down greatly, and Dawn's distinct footsteps made him stop and turn. She stumbled to a stop as sad eyes met hers, and he sighed. "Not now, Dawn. I just want to go home."

"Home?" She squeaked.

He nodded. "I don't really want to stay, I'm sorry." He turned to continue walking.

"Kenny!" She called, running to his side and slowing to a walk as she reached him. He didn't stop moving, but looked at her as she spoke. "I'm really sorry you didn't get through." She told him, "But you can try again at the next one! You can learn from this, and it will make you stronger!"

He forced a smile, appreciating that she was attempting to cheer him up. "I know."

She went quiet, not sure what to say after that. All she knew was that her best friend, her oldest friend, was hurting, and that made her hurt. She needed to find some way to make him feel better.

"Kenny?" She whispered.

He glanced at her, not failing to notice her change in tone. A tone he'd never heard from her before, and it was strange and foreign.

She blushed and peeked up at him through her thick blue eyelashes. "You look really nice in your suit." She made a point of looking him up and down, and then smiling when he turned bright red in the cheeks and neck.

"Yeah?"

She nodded, offering her hand to shake. He looked down at it, and slid his fingers into her palm, gripping it tightly. Was he imagining it? Or were there electric shocks pulsing between them? When he looked her in eye, he realised it was not his imagination, there were sparks there as well.

With very little time to react, she was suddenly so close he couldn't see her. He froze, completely unsure of himself, but warmth pressed on his cheek, and lingered for a few seconds. The heat washed through him like a wildfire, uncontrollable, numbing and leaving him rather dizzy, so when she pulled away, he could only stutter nothingness.

She giggled. "I thought that might cheer you up."

He never realised losing meant winning so much.


	2. Advanceshipping

**AdvanceShipping**

She hadn't seen him in ages.

It would just be like old times, she told herself. Like the last time she visited, they would fall into their old patterns and ways, like they had never left in the first place.

Nerves still tore her apart though, she couldn't stop fidgeting, or staring out the window she was sat by. Her fingers lined the rim of her seat, and her ankles were crossed tightly over one another.

She had been staring so hard out of the window that she jumped an inch out of her seat when the bell of the little cafe door rang to signal the entry of a customer.

Said customer was the one she'd been waiting for.

"May!" He crowed, his face lighting up as he opened his arms wide.

Delight consumed her, just as she'd expected, and she leapt up from her seat and tackled him. He stumbled back theatrically, rumbling with laughter.

Since when was his voice so deep? She wondered to herself as she giggled with him. She didn't remember him being so… Muscular, either! His chest was toned and prominant, whilst his arms were defined and subtly strong.

"You've grown!" She exclaimed, pulling away and making a point of craning her head up to look at him. They used to be quite similiar in height, but easily two thirds of a head taller than her now, and she'd grown herself.

"Your hair." He grinned, pointing at it childishly. "It's all… Long and curly."

"And yours is the same as ever." She laughed, pulling his cap off and placing it on the table.

Pouting playfully, Ash sat down and picked up a menu. May followed suit, but couldn't seem to keep her eyes away from him for more than two seconds. He was just so different, physically at least. He'd grown up, and -though the thought saddened her a little- a man now sat before her.

It was not the only thing different about him.

"Where's Pikachu?"

Ash looked up from the menu and smiled. "Looking after the baby."

May's smile faltered. "Baby?"

He grinned even wider, nodding. "Pikachu is a dad! Dawn found Buneary with an egg and it hatched to be a Pichu. We kind of put two and two together…" He trailed off, not needing to expand.

Again, more reality that was blind-siding her, friends were starting to become parents. Sure, they were pokemon, but they were all older now, she shouldn't be so surprised.

"Wow." She murmured, smiling lightly. "I bet that was a shock for you and Pikachu."

Ash shrugged, "Yeah a little, it's hard but we've taken care of baby pokemon before, right?"

"Right." Her mind flashed to Manaphy, but she didn't dwell on that thought for too long. "Are you ready to order?"

Ash nodded eagerly, very easily side-tracked. "Shall we order to go? It's real warm outside."

The thought appealed to her greatly, so they did as he suggested and found themselves sat on a bench in a large park, biting into a hot dog each. Of all the things that had changed, their appetite was still unrivalled by anybody but each other. A peaceful silence swept over them as they ate, and May turned herself to sit sideways on the bench with her feet tucked up onto the seat as well.

"So what are you doing with yourself nowadays, other than babysitting?" She asked, a playful smirk on her face.

He finished his mouthful and rolled his eyes. "I was asked to join some tournament the other day, basically an old timers competition. I was flattered but there's no way I'm going to enter one of them without Pikachu."

She nodded in agreement, she couldn't see him ever going to a battle without at least having his oldest friend at his side.

"What about you?" He asked, genuinely curious. He watched her as she blushed a light pink under his gaze.

What had she been doing lately? Other than the odd contest for old times sake, she was a simple journalist who wrote weekly for a large magazine company to earn a more than modest living. She lived quite comfortably, but it wasn't as fulfilling as the old days, and was much more lonely than when she travelled with him.

"Same old…" She summarized, a sigh passing her lips.

He elbowed her, quite roughly. "Come on May, you must have something to tell me. Why else did you invite me?"

She pursed her lips and stared at her feet. Why did she invite him?

Her initial answer was simple; she missed him. But when she told him this, it felt like a lie, or at least an incomplete truth.

She missed him, but by saying it with those three words it really didn't cover it. She pined for him, and try as she might, she couldn't ignore it.

"I miss you too, May." He said quietly. "I… I-" He pursed his lips, battling some inner demons. He couldn't say what was on his mind, and yet a spark of hope had lit up in the pit of her stomach.

Could he be trying to say…?

She had to take the leap, she'd waited too long. She was tired of being frightened to lose him, knowing that if she didn't act now, she would probably lose him forever.

So she leapt.


	3. Narcissistshipping

**Narcissistshipping**

"Third time lucky, right?" He muttered, glancing down at his trusted pokemon. She simply blinked back up to him, unable to respond other than in her own tongue. The creature was pretty, even more so since she had evolved, but then he had always adored her.

"Excuse me."

He started, not accustomed to anybody stopping him in this foreign country, as not many people knew him here like they did back in Hoenn. The man behind him was indeed talking to him though, and he smiled warmly as spoke.

"Hello, is that your pokemon?"

He blinked at this stranger, wondering why he would ask such an obvious question. "Uh, yeah." He replied, the confusion seeping into his voice.

The stranger nodded, "She's quite a rare one around here." He said as he crouched down to the pokemon's level. "Do you like travelling?"

"Yeah I guess-" He trailed off as he realised the stranger wasn't listening to him, but to his Roserade, who was muttering away in her soprano voice. The stranger was tall, with elongated limbs and torso, yet somehow the way he crouched and frowned as he listened to the pokemon chatter made him distinctly childlike. The more he looked at him, the weirder he looked, his hair, not dissimilar in colour to his own, was long and pulled back into a ponytail, but he had not taken any care with it at all. Curls stuck up each and every way, giving him a shaggy, unloved look. Then his apparel wasn't too appealing, so dull in colour and the styling wasn't particularly eye catching.

_What is that around his neck?_ He thought, eyeing up the weird, space-like accessory. This man was weird.

"You have a very loyal pokemon, Drew. You're very lucky. It was nice meeting you." The stranger grinned, took Drew's hand and shook it fiercely, then left without another word.

Both Trainer and Pokemon watched after him in bewilderment.

"Who the hell was that?"


End file.
